1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus including a driving chip to output a driving signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes a display panel and a display panel driver. The display panel generally includes an active region to display an image and a peripheral region disposed around the active region. In addition, the display panel driver includes a gate driver and a data driver. The data driver includes a plurality of data driving chips.
Each of the data driving chips may be mounted on the peripheral region of the display panel.